Kamen Rider Gem
by PineappleRider
Summary: Kamen Rider Gem is a series, I, PineappleRider or Paris has created! Please leave feedback or ask me any questions about Kamen Rider Gem!
1. KRGem Episode 1: The Destined Gem

An army of creatures rampage the old city, the solider are seen on the ground dead. 45 townspeople gather around a chest of stone tabs with gems and a rock belt that had a spot for the tab and a pick axe. Everyone grabbed one and ran. A man runs into a cave and puts the tab inside some rocks. A group of rust like monsters come over and kill him but don't find the tab.

2016, Tatsuya Hikari, age 21. Tatsuya was walking around in a cave with a flash light trying to find anything for his sisters myth blog. " _Why can't she do this_? _This is so bogus_." Tatsuya walked past a rock and it started glowing a light blue. " **Cobalt Gem! Rank C+**!" It said. Tatsuya turned around and pointed his flashlight on the rock. Tatsuya looked at it, he grabbed it and walked out.

(Opening-Colors by Uverworld)

In a lab, an old man was finishing his design on a human cyborg, "Master, when will he be ready?" A voice said, a man in black, who seemed older then the cyborg, walked over. "Oh! Zer0, your brother will almost be ready, 0ne and you will make the world a better place." Zer0 nodded and saw a fly land near his shoe, Zer0 smirked, he squished it and started stomping on it while laughing like a maniac. "I'm scared of your brother." Doctor Kyu said 0ne looked at his older brother. "Hmmm"

At a little store,Tatsuya walked in and went to the back. "Here." He put the rock next to the 18 year old girl. "Thank you brother! You got me a useless rock!" She said sarcastically. Tatsuya walked past it then the rock started glowing and shaking. "Big bro what's with the rock!" Kasumi yelled. Tatsuya took off his gloves and touched it, a spark hit him a d his eyes glowed a little. The rock broke into pieces and the pieces came back as a tab with a blue gem in the middle. Tatsuya grabbed it, "Give me that!" Kasumi snatched it and took a picture of it.

Later a man in all black leather clothing was eating a giant burger. A blond man a little Skinnier and muscular was on his phone. His eyes the. Widened. "Buffalo! The cobalt has been found!" He said. "Really! We've been searching 1000 years! I'll tell a general you go get it Fish!" The two turned into rusted monsters. One turned into a buffalo while the other a koi fish. They attacked and left. Tatsuya left to find more mysterious until he saw something in the ground, "Another one?" He touched it and a spark flew out and touched his waist and became a belt. Tatsuya went to his sister. "What is this!" He asked. "I don't know! But this guy called Fish wants to buy the tab!" She smiled. Tatsuya grabbed it, "I'll meet him, maybe I'll get some answers." Tatsuya went on his bike and drove off. Fish was in his human form waiting. Tatsuya appeared, "Hey your Fish right? I want to know what this is ." Tatsuya pulled out the driver and Tab. Fish grinned.

Back at the lab, Doctor Kyu and Zer0 were at a lake. "Zer0 your reckless ness could get you killed one day, and I don't want anything to happen to you, so I might put you in storage for awhile." Doctor Kyu said. Zer0 got angry and was about to punch him but 0ne came and kicked him back. "Why you!" Zer0 ran but he started sparking and fell down. "I never liked prototypes, so outdated." 0ne said. Kyu walked over but Zer0 got up and chocked him. 0ne threw his hat and it knocked Zer0 back. "Why must you stop me! We are both the same! Created to only serve humans! The moment he doesn't like us he throws us away!" Zer0 yelled, 0ne jumped up and kicked him in the chest and the two battled.

"Well it looks like the search for tabs has rebegun, Give me that!" Fish transformed. Tatsuya ran, he put on the driver by accident while running. "Get back here! I won't hurt you!" He said. Tatsuya fell back and the tab fell in place. "Gem tab! *Chinese music plays*" "What's going on!"

Tatsuya ran back into a wall as Fish Oxidan came closer. Tatsuya saw the pickaxe like switch and flipped it, "*Chinese music intensifies and bass drops* **Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker**!" Blue armor appeared on Tatsuya giving him a knew look, Tatsuya punched Fish and he flew back. "Why you!" Tatsuya looked at his new body, A sword flew to him resembling a pickaxe. " **Miner Blade**!" It said. Tatsuya looked up and took one mighty slash at Fish. "How dare you! Gem Rider!" Fish yelled. "Gem...Gem rider.. I'm _**Kamen rider Gem**_!" Gem flew into the air and the battle started. Gem switched Miner blade to gun mode and blasted Fish twice. Gem pressed the Pickaxe switch down again. "Shatter! Cobalt! Rider Finish!" Gem flew into the air and his foot glowed a vibrant color as he kicked Fish into the air causing him to explode. A man in chains walked closer to the ledge of a building watching closer. "The rider of Gems had awoken." he then disappears in a black hole like shadow.

At a dark forest, Buffalo was running, he then ran into two kid twins. "Snake and Viper! It's me, Buffalo! The gem rider has been discovered! And I think it killed Fish, I don't sense him anymore!" Buffalo bowed down to his superiors. "He will die to our venom!" Snake said with his wild hair cut and clothes. Viper sipped his tea, "I'll make sure he pays for killing Fish." He spoke.

Zer0 woke up in storage, 0ne and Kyu were there, "Zer0 I just want to tell you, I'll bring you back. " Zer0 started getting electrocuted. 0ne noticed Zer0 was smiling. "Pain doesn't phase me!" Zer0 redirected the electricity to Kyu and it killed him. 0ne ran forward but Zer0 punched him and threw him back, "I hate upgrades, thinking their strong." 0ne noticed the similarities between the two and got mad, "why do you want revenge! I set us free of death! He could've killed us at anytime for money!" Zer0 yelled. 0ne stepped down. "I'm sorry, but I have to disagree! We were built for humans! But as your superior I will watch you!"

Tatsuya came home and showed Kasumi the driver. "I thought you sold it!" Kasumi said. "I'm never selling this thing! It turned out Fish wasn't a human, he was some monster, and with this I became something he called Gem Rider, I was a hero! I want to hold on to this!" Tatsuya replied. "OK I guess but I want proof that your "transformed" ." Kasumi turned around and saw her brother glowing. " **Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker**!"

Outside the lab, Zer0 and 0ne ran from the burning lab. "Hey what's this?" Zer0 reached down and picked up a driver. "I don't know or care, let's run before the cops come." 0ne replied. The two ran off, a man covered in chains watched from a distance, "The rider of quartz has awoken." He said disappearing in a black hole like shadow.

(Ending Song-Samurai Heart/Some like it hot)

Tatsuya/ Kamen Rider Gem: 1 Gem


	2. KRGem Episode 2: Getting used to things

**KRGem-Episode 2, getting hang of things**

A man in all white followed Zer0 and 0ne. "I'll get that driver!" He said to himself. Zer0 stopped walking and turned around. "Come out! We can hear you! Fight us you coward!" The man jumped off the tree and landed on his feet. His face was pale and he looked like zombie. "Well I guess you found me! The names Rex, and I'm hear for that Driver." Zer0 held up his fat while attaching the driver, "I'm thinking no." Rex started laughing loudly, "You don't have a choice! You'll tremble in fear after I show my true form!" Rex transformed into a rusted looking T Rex skeleton. "I'm one of the strongest Oxidans ever!" Zer0 held up the purple rock. "What do I do with this rock!" Zer0 asked as they ran from Rex. Zer0 ran into an alleyway while 0ne was distracting Rex. A man walked over to Zer0, "Put the Gem Tab in the driver to use it's full power." He spoke. "Wait who are you!" Zer0 got up and ran towards him but he flew into the air and disappeared in a black hole. Rex grabbed 0ne by his collar and lifted him up. Zer0 ran and kicked Rex back making him let go of 0ne. "Do you have a plan?" 0ne asked. "Yeah, it's called running!" The two ran off. "That robot is trouble, just like the original Quartz. Even after told what to do he doesn't do it." The man said floating above the seen. He chuckled as body started disappearing. "I guess times up." He disappeared completely as Rex went back into his human form and ran off.

{Opening,Colors-By UVERworld}

At England at an abandoned castle, A man who looked around 49 was sitting in throne. "Rusten! Rsutoni! Come here!" The man sat up as he cape fell down. A two twins walked over and bowed down. "Yes my lord." They said in unison. "Rusten, how is our prisoners? Especially that Psiga guy." The guy stood up, "He's been talking to himself. Saying things about the riders returning. I think his powers are coming back to him." Rusten responded. "That's bad! He knows more about Oxidans power then us and if at full power he can erase the human race and get all the gem tabs! Rusten go make sure he is restrained." Rusten left and the woman got up but the King stopped her. "Wait, Rustoni, I have a request. Go to Japan and make sure my son is safe. His powers are still unknown to him. He was hidden from the riders. Go to this location." The king throw Rustoni a map of Japan with a red dot pointing at a location.

Tatsuya came back to the shop with food and sat down. "Have you found any Gem Tabs?" Kasumi asked looking at his driver. Tatsuya pulled out his food and a drink. "No not yet. By the have pulled up the website thing yet?" He asked walks over to her. "Yep! With this website, any weird phenomenon will be reported. Actually it turns out a creature was seen eating out a trash can." Kasumi said showing him a blurry picture of a creature. Tatsuya grabbed the driver and gem tab, "Send me the coordinates." Rex was looking around the city until he bumped into a man with sunglasses and black leather jacket. "Oh, a human. I guess I could go for a snack so I can kill that guy." Rex transformed and roared. "Hm? Looks like what I heard from Buffalo was true, the gem drivers are being found and more Oxidans are going rouge." He said to himself. Rex charged at him and the guy raised his hand, "Blast." An echo wave blasted from his hand sending Rex flying into a park. Tatsuya saw this and came running. "That guy! What power was that!" Rex was then kicked by Tatsuya. "Your another one of those Oxidan guys like Fish! I'll defeat you!" Tatsuya strapped on his Gem Driver and threw the Cobalt gem tab in the air. " ** _Henshin_**!" He called grabbing the Gem and attaching it. "(Chinese music started to play *Tatsuya lifts the pickaxes like switch and the gem tab glows surrounding with shattered gems* Chinese music intensifies and the bass drops) **Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker**! *blue gems attach to Tatsuya and glow creating the suit.*" Rex roared and charged at Gem but dodged and kicked him into a tree.

Zer0 and 0ne were at a forest sitting until 0ne stood up. "Your scouters picked it up too, it's a massive giant energy source. It can't tell if it's a human or a Cobalt." Zer0 spoke. "It's both." 0ne replied.

Back at the park, Gem pressed the pickaxe like switch down and prepared to defeat Rex. "Shatter! Cobalt! Rider Finish!" Gem's foot glowed with vibrant colors and he jumped into the air and rider kicked Rex. Gem got up but Rex got back up and laughed. "You can't defeat me with that simple attack!" Rex roared and it sent Gem flying into a bench. Rex walked over laughing but then the man in black, Psiga, appeared from a black hole. "This body illusion only lasts for so long. Here Gem, take this." Psiga dropped a green gem tab. "PS...PS...PSIGA! Don't hurt me! I thought the king captured you!" Rex yelled. Psiga shot a shadow blast at Rex sending him flying. "I guess today wasn't my lucky day!" He screamed. Gem grabbed the gem tab and it glowed. " **Emerald Gem! Rank B-!** " It said. "Wait, this one is a rank higher then Cobalt!" Psiga disappeared in a black hole like portal before Gem could say anything. Gem switched the gems and used the Emerald. (Chinese music started to play *Tatsuya lifts the pickaxes like switch and the gem tab glows surrounding with shattered gems* Chinese music intensifies and the bass drops) **Break! Emerald! Heavy Smasher!** *blue gems dettach from him and green gems attach to him. Tatsuya glows and the gems create the suit.*" The **miner blade** flew to him and Gem noticed it was glowing green, it then turns into an axe. Rex came back and he was furious, "Ah! I'll kill everything!" He raged. Gem ran and noticed he was slower. Rex roared, and instead of flying away the roar did nothing to Gem. "Oh shoot." Gem lifted his axe and swung it at Rex knocking him into a trash can. "Remember this name, Kamen rider Gem." Gem pressed the pickaxes like switch and his axe started glowing. He did a mighty rider slash throwing Rex into the air and then jumped finishing him with a rider kick. Gem landed turning back into Tatsuya. "Humanity is saved." He thought laying down in the grass as the sun started to set.

Zer0 walked over from the forest. "So it's called Kamen rider. Henshin." Zer0 glowed a vibrant purple. " **Amethyst Gem! Rank B! Break! Amethyst!** "

Psiga was in a jail cell as he opened his eyes and grinned. "The puzzle pieces are almost all together." He started laughing manically as Rusten watched.

(Ending Song-Samurai Heart/Some like it hot)

Tatsuya/ Kamen Rider Gem: 2 Gem

Zer0/ Kamen Rider Quartz: 1 Gem


	3. KRGem Episode 3: The Mad Quartz

KRGem-Episode 3, The mad quartz

(Opening-Colors by UVERworld)

It was late at night, Rusten went to his sleeping quarters, Psiga opened his eyes, "Damn, I feel my powers getting weaker. I have to make my body illusions count, or maybe I can send someone there." Psiga got up and walked towards a muscular that was in his cell. "Wolf, want to make a deal?" He asked, Wolf got up and growled, "I'm in hear because I accidentally attacked the king, if I get on his bad side it will be my head. Stop attacking like we're friends." Wolf yelled. "The deal involved you escaping but you have to get me a gem tab, but I guess sense we aren't friends I won't get you out." Psiga walked towards the gate. "Hey, I'm in if it gets me out. So what's the plan, pal?" Psiga grinned. "I'm not strong enough to teleport myself to Japan so I will teleport you there. Get me just two or one Gem tabs, and I'll be strong enough to defeat the king and find my true master." Psiga turned around and created a black hole like portal in the ground, Wolf jumped in and the portal closed. "Now that fool is gone, I can start the real plan, while he is in Japan one of my body illusions will get a gem tab and this time it will not go to a rider. Last time my body disappeared so I had to give it to Gem." Psiga sat down and put hid hands together.

At a forest Zer0 walked to his campsite and saw a shadow next to 0ne, "Look behind you!" Zer0 shouted, 0ne turned around and jumped back. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." The shadow turned into Psiga. "It's you!" Zer0 yelled. Psiga sat down on a log. "An oxidan called Wolf will be arriving soon, I think he will be after your Gem tab. You will need to learn how to transform to protect yourself." Psiga said. "I already know how to transform, know give me one good reason I shouldn't beat you into next weak." Zer0 raised his hand. "I'm only a friend, this isn't my real body anyway, killing me hear wouldn't do anything but waste time. If you defeat that Gem rider and take his Gem tabs you will be able to defeat Wolf though." Psiga laughed. "What's so special about these gem tabs anyway." 0ne asked. "If a person collects all of them, their automatically invincible. If a person can harness that energy with the Gem driver they can change the world into their image, Oxidans have absorbed the negative energy of the Gem tabs, if they absorb both negative and positive, they could perform something called Supernova, where the human race turns into Oxidans and they obey the leader." Zer0 grinned. "Hey if I give you all the gem tabs will you do the supernova?" He asked. "I don't plan on ruling the humans, I have a master and I plan for him to become the ruler. But if you collect all the Gem tabs I'll let you rule with us." Psiga grinned, Zer0 kicked Psiga back. "I'll collect them myself, I'll defeat Gem and make my own world!" Psiga walked backwards into the shadows and disappeared.

The next day, Kasumi and Tatsuya were walking to a hospital, in the garden was an old lady. "Hey grandma." Kasumi said. The lady got up and took the bag Kasumi was holding, "I was starving! You guys should try hospital food, it's horrible!" The lady took a bite of a giant burger. "Hey grandma when did they say you are getting out?" Asked Tatsuya, "Next week, my leg injury should be gone by then." She smiled.A lady came up to their grandmother, "Miss Ami Hikari, the doctor said he wants to see your leg if got any better." Ami and the lady left as Kasumi and Tatsuya sat down. Tatsuya noticed Wolf in the near the hospital holding something that looked like a gem tab. "Hey Kasumi I'm going to go okay?" Tatsuya ran towards Wolf who was looking at the Gem tab. "Hey, your an Oxidan aren't you?", Wolf looked over. "What is it to you!". Tatsuya attached his driver. "I'll stop you, _**Henshin**_!" (Chinese music started to play *Tatsuya lifts the pickaxes like switch and the gem tab glows surrounding with shattered gems* Chinese music intensifies and the bass drops) **Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker!** *blue gems attach to Tatsuya and glow creating the suit.*" Wolf transformed and threw a bench at Gem but he dodged in time. "Leave me be human! I'm going to overthrow the damn king with this power" Wolf ran at Gem slashes him with his claws. Gem summoned his **Miner Blade** in gun mode and shot the gem tab out Wolf's hand and kicked him back. "That's my Gem tab!" Wolf yelled. Zer0 walked towards the two. "Actually it's mine." He attached his driver and inserted the amethyst tab into the driver. "(Rock music played and purple shards attached to Zer0. The rock music turned into a guitar riff and Zer0 flipped the pickaxes switch.) **Break! Amethyst! Wild Hunter!** " The purple rider summoned his staff like weapon, he walked towards the Gem tab and picked it up, he then struck Wolf and Gem his staff. "Who.. are you?" Gem asked. "You can call me, Kamen rider...Quartz." Quartz stabbed his Digger Staff in the ground, " **Lemon Quartz Gem! Rank B-!** " Quartz took out his Amethyst tab and put his lemon quartz in. "(Rock music played and yellow shards attached to Quartz. The rock music turned into a guitar riff and Quartz flipped the pickaxe switch.) **Break! Lemon Quartz! Berserk Sniper!** " The driver chanted. The **digger staff** came out the ground and turned into a sniper rifle. Wolf ran towards Quartz, "That was mine!" He growled. Quartz turned around and shot Wolf, knocking him back. "I'll come back with help, then I'll defeat you!" Wolf ran off on all fours, Quartz walked closer to Gem. "Are you on my side?" Gem asked. Quartz laughed and shot him. Gem dodged Quartz's other bullets and managed to get his **Miner Blade**. "Let's have some fun before I end you." Quartz dropped his weapon and so did Gem, they ran towards each other only leaving after images behind them. Gem kicked him in the chest but Quartz brushed it off. "Unlike you, I barely feel pain. Your attacks have to be powerful to stop me. I'll show you what I mean." Quartz flipped the pickaxe like switch, " **Shatter! Lemon Quartz! Rider Finish!** " Quartz jumped into the air and spun around doing a drill like rider kick. It blasted Gem into a wall making him cancel the transformation. Tatsuya got up and ran off. "Hmph, weakling. Soon I'll take his Gem tabs. But that Wolf guy comes back with backup I'll have to destroy all three of them." Quartz turned back into Zer0 and went back to his camp site.

Back at Psiga's cell, "That damn cyborg, if he didn't interfere, Wolf would back here with the gem tab. I'll need another Oxidan to get me out." Psiga went up to the wall of the cell. "Hey Giraffe, want to make a deal?"

Back at the house, Tatsuya walked in and fell to the floor. Kasumi rushed to her brother, "Bro! What happened! Tatsuya!", Tatsuya woke up and saw his stomach covered in bandages. "What...happened?"Tatsuya asked, "You just fell on the ground, I called a doctor and h said you had a giant bruise in the stomach and chest area. What happened back there? Did you fight another one of those monsters?" Tatsuya looked away, "I just battled another Oxidan but I guess I got in over my head!" Tatsuya laughed, "I'm going to go get some soup for you, stay here." Kasumi left as Tatsuya looked at his bandages, "If Kasumi finds out I'm doing dangerous things, she would take the gem driver. I must find out more about that Quartz guy."

At Zer0's campsite, 0ne was getting the fire ready. "Where were you all day?" 0ne asked, "I was having the fight of my life, I battled that Gem rider and an Oxidan. I'll battle Gem again but I need your help with something." 0ne looked at Zer0, "With what exactly?"

That morning Tatsuya was doing his morning run until he saw a black portal open up and release a woman who looked like she came from a forest. The woman ran off and Tatsuya slowly followed. The lady went to warehouse and transformed into a Giraffe Oxidan. Tatsuya was about to transform but he saw a man who looked exactly like Zer0. Than Tatsuya felt a hand on his back, Tatsuya jumped backwards and it was Zer0. "Wait, if your here. Who is that!" The guy lifted his hat, revealing 0ne. "You must be that cyborg Psiga warned me about!" 0ne smirked and charged at the Oxidan. "Cyborg? So your not human?! That explains why you my attacks didn't hurt you. They did hit you but you just can't feel pain!" Zer0 strapped his Gem driver on and pulled out his Amethyst tab. "Enough chit chat, I want to kill you and take your Gem tabs!" Tatsuya put on his Gem Driver and took out his Cobalt tab. "Now's my chance!". Wolf dropped down and tackled Tatsuya. "Zer0 right? I'll battle you after we get rid of the Oxidans." Tatsuya said. Zer0 shrugged I guess I'm okay with that. He ran in and kicked Giraffe down to the floor. "What took so long?" 0ne asked. "None of your business! Make sure that human doesn't leave." Zer0 yelled, "Let's fight!" Giraffe yelled. Zer0 put the Amethyst tab in, "(Rock music played and purple shards attached to Zer0. The rock music turned into a guitar riff and Zer0 flipped the pickaxes switch.) **Break! Amethyst! Wild Hunter!** " Quartz summoned his **Digger Staff**. He charged and struck the Giraffe Oxidan. Tatsuya kicked Wolf back, " _ **Henshin**_!", "(Chinese music started to play *Tatsuya lifts the pickaxes like switch and the gem tab glows surrounding with shattered gems* Chinese music intensifies and the bass drops) **Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker!** " Gem summoned his **Miner Blade** and struck Wolf. Quartz threw his staff and it stabbed Giraffe. "Out of the way!" Quartz flipped the pickax like switch and the Digger Staff turned into a target. "Shatter! Amethyst! Rider Finish!" Quartz jumped into the air as he left foot glowed a violent purple, he flew down and rider kicked Giraffe, killing her. "Hahahahah! I just love killing things! Now, Gem is next!" Quartz laughed manically as he walked towards where Gem was.

(Ending Song-Samurai heart/ Some like it hot)

Tatsuya/ Kamen Rider Gem: 2 Gem

Zer0/ Kamen Rider Quartz: 2 Gem


	4. KRGem Episode 4: The Clash of Two Riders

KRGem-Episode 4, The Clash of two riders

Gem charged at Wolf and struck him with his **Miner Blade** in the chest causing him to fall. Gem took his Cobalt Gem and put it in the slot on his Miner Blade. " **Shatter! Cobalt Gem Slash!"** , Gem raised his sword and it stretched into the sky glowing a bright blue. "It's your final Adventure!" Gem crashed the sword and it cut Wolf in half destroying him. Quartz walked up behind Gem and kicked him down. "Don't tell me you forgot our agreement? One of us is going to leave alive, the other is good as dead." Quartz held up his Digger Staff and was about to hit Gem but he blocked just in time. "Why must we battle? We're both riders! We both defeat Oxidans! There is no reason to fight!" Gem put down his weapon, Quartz sighed and struck Gem right in the chest. "I love to see things die before me! I'm me! I won't be labeled just because one rider is good! Now pick up your weapon and fight! I WANT TO KILL YOU!" Yelled Quartz. Gem and Quartz pulled out their second gem tabs. "I'll just have to beat some sense into you!" Gem put the Emerald tab in and flipped the switch. "You'll be dead soon." Quartz chuckled, " **Break! Emerald! Heavy Smasher!" "Break! Lemon Quartz! Berserk Sniper!"**.

Kasumi was with her Grandma Ami giving her a bowl of ramen noodles. "Hey kiddo, you're worried about Tatsuya huh?" Ami asked with noodles hanging down her face. "Yeah! He was hurt fight…..I mean he got hit by a bike, if he does something dangerous, like rock climbing, he would be in your condition!" Ami put her bowl down and sighed, "Well that's Tatsuya for you. If thinks life is one giant adventure. Even when being beat or hurt, in the back of his head he is having fun."

Quartz was shooting Gem quickly and Gem was about to pass out. "I'll finish this!" Quartz jumped into the air and flipped his switch, " **Shatter! Lemon Quartz! Rider Finish!".** Quartz started spinning like a drill and came towards Gem fast, Gem blocked with his axe."I...can't take any..more of this! But...this is really….a fun adventure!" Gem put his Emerald tab on his **Miner Axe**. " **Shatter! Emerald Gem Execution!"**. Gem pushed Quartz off his axe and when Quartz came back down, Gem struck him with his axe but still took the rider kick. Gem turned back into Tatsuya and fell to the ground. Quartz laughed, "Yes! I WI…" Quartz's suit started staticing and his helmet broke off and revealing his face, part of his face was scratched showing his metal. "You little! I'll!" 0ne came and pushed Zer0 back. "Let's go, I'll repair you. Gem rider, this isn't the last time you will see us!" 0ne and Zer0 disappeared into the woods while Tatsuya was left on the ground.

In a dark, deep forest, Snake and Viper were walking around until they found a tombstone with ancient writing on it. "Hey Viper! Is that it!" Snake said pointing at tombstone, Viper nodded, "That's the Oxi Point, through there, oxidans can teleport from the King's Castle and to Japan. But it looks like it hasn't been used in years or centuries. So just how did Wolf and Giraffe appear?" Viper walked closer but then the tombstone started glowing bright and created a blue vortex. Rustoni jumped out and looked at a map, "I will find the King's son." The portal closed and Rustoni chanted ancient words and disappeared. Snake and Viper jumped from under the ground with a terrified look on their faces. "That was Rustoni! She is major powerful!" Snake yelled. "We will have to get….The Lion tribe." Snake looked at Viper with a concerned look on his face, Viper looked at him too and they both nodded. They both used their super speed to leave the area.

Tatsuya got home and walked passed a sleeping Kasumi. Tatsuya walked and put a blanket over her, he then went in his room and passes out on the bed.

Zer0 was in the forest thinking, "How could an injured human beat an almighty cyborg?!" 0ne ran up behind Zer0, "Hey Zer0? I know you hate and despise humans but what do you like about killing humans? Or to be more exact, what do you like about killing?" Zer0 stood up, "When Doctor Kyu invented me, he was going to sell me as a war machine. He gave me a killer "personality" and ever since, killing has been my favorite thing to do. When the army didn't take me, Doctor Kyu made you as a chain." 0ne titled his head a little, "What do you mean by chain?" Zer0 walked towards the campsite, "I'm the dog and you're the chain holding me back." 0ne chuckled, "Now that I'm thinking about it. You and Tatsuya are kinda the same. You both used your determination to win and beat what was known as the unbeatable. You couldn't defeat me at first but you tried again and won. Same with Tatsuya's battle." 0ne grabbed a rock and crushed it in his hand. "But Zer0 if you're careless like that again you will be just like this rock." 0ne opened his hand dropping dust from it.

A college student was walking by holding his heavy textbooks and fixed his glasses. He walked into the park and sat down, his classes were amazingly hard and he was different from other kids. He doesn't remember anything from when he was a child and his birth record said he was alive since 1606 but he just turned 18. As he was sitting down, a woman walked towards him. "Are you, Kai?" She asked, Kai nodded. "Then I will need you to come with me." She held out her hand, Yuri looked at her suspiciously. "Have we met before? You seem really familiar? My head hurts…...didn't you have a brother or something?". The woman smiled, "So you really are the King's son. I am Rustoni, you are the song of a king from years in the past." Kai started remember some more things, he had a flashback of him as a child. There was a palace and a king. "Alright, I believe you. Take where you need." Rustoni and Kai started walking and a guy was watching. He took off his sunglasses and his red glowing eyes glowed brighter. "I see they found the kid. I wonder what that old man will say we he sees the kid. I guess I can go play around a little." He snapped his fingers and as soon as he did, he teleported.

(Ending Song-Samurai Heart/Some like it hot)


	5. KRGem Episode 5: The Flames of Passion

KRGem-Episode 5, The Burning Flames of Passion

(Opening-Colors of the Heart by UVERWorld)

A dusty ragged man flew out of an alleyway and landed on a trash can.

"E….E-Elephant! I swear it wasn't me that killed Rex!" He screamed holding up his hands as a giant buff man walked up and grabbed his collar.

"Then who did! Only you hated him Rat! Because of you…..because of you he is gone!" Elephant raised his fist and was about to punch Rat but Snake and Viper stopped him.

"Elephant! It wasn't Rat who killed Rex. Even with Rat's speed, he wouldn't be able to break through Rex's defense."

Elephant put down Rat and apologized.

"Then if Rat was telling the truth, then who killed Rex!?" Elephant pouted.

Snake held up a picture of Tatsuya and Zer0.

"It was these two who defeated Rex. They found two devices that let them use the Gem Tabs we need to seal away the king once and for all."

Elephant was about to yell but Rat stopped him.

"Hey Elephant, I'll get these guys for Rex! If I don't come back, you'll have to avenge me."

Tatsuya was at the mall with Kasumi buying clothes. Tatsuya was walked out the bathroom and ran into a girl. "Ow! Oh, I'm sorry!" Tatsuya helped her up and saw a weird stone on the ground. "Wait is that?" Tatsuya was going to pick it up but the women grabbed it.

"I swear that was a Gem Tab. I guess me not fighting for a week is getting to me."

Kasumi came over with bags in her hands.

"Bro? You okay?" She asked.

Tatsuya regained his conscious and nodded quickly.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Let's hurry home, kay?"

Tatsuya and Kasumi were walking outside about to enter their home but Rat fell on top of Tatsuya making him drop his **Emerald** **tab**.

"I'll make you pay for Rex's death!" Rat yelled as he turned into his monster form.

"Kasumi! Get in the house! Let this Adventure Start!"

Tatsuya put on his **Gem Driver** and put in the **Cobalt** **tab**.

" **Henshin**!" Tatsuya flipped the pickaxe switch. " **Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker!** "

Gem pulled out his **Miner Blade** and ran after Rat.

Zer0 and 0ne were training in the forest sparring with each other.

"Why are we training? We aren't humans! We don't get muscles!" Zer0 yelled.

0ne shook his head, "This whole time we were training, I've been using moves similar to Tatsuya. If you can counter these attacks it would be easier to beat Tatsuya!"

Zer0 looked back and sighed. "When did you care about me beating Tatsuya?!" Zer0 yelled.

"I don't. I just want to see you live long enough to see what happens next in your great plan." 0ne held up his fists and charged at Zer0.

Rat zipped and zoomed Gem with the Emerald Tab in his hand. "You'll never be able to get me!" Rat laughed. Gem put his Miner Blade in Gun mode and put the Cobalt Tab in it.

" **Shatter! Cobalt Gem Blast!".** Gem shot a giant blue energy ball at the ground in front of Rat causing him to through the Emerald Tab in the air. Gem jumped in the air and caught the Emerald Tab. Before Gem could switch to Emerald, a giant elephant oxidan rushed in a smashed Gem into a trash can dematerializing him. "Elephant what are you doing here?" Rat asked. Elephant grabbed Rat and ran off, "I couldn't lose you too! Not here!" Elephant and Rat disappeared in the darkness of the woods as Tatsuya got up and shook off the pain.

"I guess these Oxidans are getting stronger and stronger. If only Zer0 was a good guy."

Kasumi went up to help up Tatsuya and smirked, "You know what this means bro! We'll either have to train or search for more Gem Tabs." Tatsuya shook his head remembering when his grandma Ami wrestled him and nearly broke his back. "I think we should just stick to finding Gem Tabs."

Snake and Viper were walking up to a cave and met a three people sitting down and pillars higher than each other. "Lynx, where is Lion? We need his support." A woman jumped off the highest pillar and landed on her feet. "What do you need, Viper?" She asked.

"There are two humans who have drivers that let them use the power of Gem Tabs. They already wiped out Fish, Rex, Giraffe, and Wolf. I know you and me have been against each other in the past but we need your help to stop them from killing us off. If it gets too wild, the king might come over and I don't want that."

Lynx turned her head a little, "Why don't you want the King to appear?"

Snake shook a little in fear as Viper got ready to explain, "Recently, us Oxidans aren't after the Gem Tabs that much. If the King would come over he would wipe out half of the Oxidans, friend or foe. I want the Gem Tabs to wipe out the King and have only Oxidans rule the world but now he's looking for his son, the prince. So with Riders and the King, we have to put away our differences and join forces!" Viper yelled.

Lynx shrugged, "I'll tell Lion your offer. He always wanted to battle someone...equal." Lynx jumped back on top of her pillar and laughed as she left in the shadows.

Zer0 was in the woods punching a boulder until it broke into pieces. As the dust disappeared, Tatsuya walked towards Zer0 slowly.

"You! What do you want!" Zer0 held up his fists but Tatsuya put his hand over Zer0's fist.

"Zer0, I want you and me to team up for a little while. Oxidans are getting way stronger and if we want an even fight a I want to make a proposal. From now on, we will get rid of Oxidans before fighting each other." Tatsuya held out his hand. Zer0 put something in Tatsuya's hand, it was a clump of dirt and rock with a red stone in the middle. "Have that. I found it and I remembered how you and your sister run a shop. If I want to still battle you, I need to make sure you will always have enough currency to at least live, I don't want to fight a starving man." Tatsuya looked at the rock strangely and nodded.

"Thanks! So our alliance is settled!"

Rat barged into a parking lot attacking people and flipping over cars.  
"Where is that Rex killer! Come out here!" Rat yelled while he ran over to child.

Before Rat could attack, Tatsuya kicked him down and saved the child.

"Were you looking for me?" Tatsuya strapped on his Gem Driver.

"Henshin!" Tatsuya put the Emerald tab in flipped the pickaxe switch.

" **Break! Emerald! Heavy Smasher!** "

Gem pulled out his **Miner Blade** in axe mode and ran after Rat who only zoomed and zipped around dodging his attacks.

"Are you serious! You brought your slowest form to a fight of speed!" Rat ran around attacking Gem from all angles.

"He's right! No matter how much defense or attack power Emerald has if I can't make contact to him it doesn't matter! Cobalt is fast but if i get hit too many times I'm done for!"

The Red stone started glowing and Gem pulled it out.

"What? Wait maybe?!" Gem pulled the red stone out the rock and it appeared to be a Ruby Gem Tab.

" **Ruby Gem! Rank C-!** "

Gem took out Emerald and put in ruby.

"Even though it's a rank lower it's all I have!"

" **Break! Ruby! Flame Magic!"**

The **Miner Blade** dematerialized and flames appeared in Gem's hand.

"Cool! Or should I say, hot!" Gem moved around swiftly and shot fireballs at Rat.

"Ow! When could gemstone shoot fire magic!" Rat screamed.

"Actually, there was once a ringed magician that had a ruby for…..you know what forget it! It's showtim...I mean let the adventure start!" Gem flipped the switch again and his whole body caught on fire.

" **Shatter! Ruby! Rider Finish!** "

Rings appeared all around Rat and fire came out. Gem jumped into the air and rider kicked Rat into the flames causing him to explode.

"Now that was flamin!" Gem laughed.

Zer0 was sitting down on the branch of a tree wandering.

""You gave him that Gem Tab huh? After searching that much. Why? Just what are your motives?" 0ne asked.

"I already found two other Gem Tabs. If it was a four on two battle, there would be no point." Zer0 spoke holding up two Gem Tabs.

" **Rose Quartz Gem! Rank B+!** " " **Citrine Gem! Rank C!** ".

Psiga stood up from his cell, "Ooooh, this is very interesting! Bonds are being made and being broken! There are multiple teams now! Now I don't even know what's going to happen! But the other riders still are out there, I wonder how Zer0 will react when he meets Jewel and if Crystal will help Gem like before. We will have to find out next time huh boss?" Psiga whispered.

(Ending Song-Samurai Heart/ Some like it hot)


	6. KRGem Episode 6: Frozen Hearts

KRGem-Episode 6, Frozen Hearts

(Opening Song-Colors of the heart)

A woman watched over from a roof of a construction site.

"I wonder if Gem is training, I want my appearance to shine!"

She held out a Gem tab that was an alexandrite.

" **Alexandrite Gem! Rank A!** " 

Psiga got up weakly and felt a presence in his cell.

"Master, Crystal is arriving early than expected and my powers have been acting….."wonky " as the humans would say. When are you going to make your move to get me?" Psiga said as he heard a weird noise that sounded like a forbidden language.

"Yes sir...I understand sir…..Good bye." Psiga Sat down as he looked at his hand. 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt not to watch the riders today."

The Elephant Oxidan was at the zoo holding Mongoose's scarf.

"I swear! I'll avenge both Rex and Rat!" Elephant turned into his Oxidan form, and started rampaging around.

Two guards help up guns and started shooting Elephant but it did no effect.

Elephant ran through the guards and was stopped by a mysterious person.

"Who are you!" Elephant yelled.

"Kamen Rider Crystal. This Crystal will shine!"

The Crystal rider pulled out two Tonfa like weapons and charged at Elephant attacking beating it with ease.

Elephant tried at to attack but he couldn't land a hit.

"Time for the big finish!" But before Crystal could finish Elephant, Tatsuya came.

"Wait, who are…" Before Tatsuya could say anything Crystal fled.

"N..never mind! _Henshin_!"

" **Break! Emerald! Heavy Smasher!** ", Gem swung his **Miner Axe** at Elephant but it didn't phase him.

"You're the one that killed Rex and Rat! I will show no mercy!" Elephant pulled out a chain and mace and started hitting Gem.

"I'll show no mercy either!"

Gem put the Ruby tab in the axe and it lit on fire.

" **Shatter! Ruby Gem Execution!** ".

Gem held up the axe and smashed it down on Elephant causing a explosion knocking the back into their human forms.

"I…..I'll be back! Next time you're dead!" Elephant exclaimed while running away.

Tatsuya got up slowly, the sight of the other rider got him off guard. 

Zer0 and 0ne were training as Tatsuya and Kasumi walked towards them.

"Zer0, I want to talk to you in private." Tatsuya said putting Kasumi behind him.

"Look Gem, I did one favor, but that doesn't make us friends." Zer0 said pulling out his **Digger staff**. "Zer0 this is serious! I think i saw another…..you know….like us."

Zer0 let his staff dematerialize and nodded.

The two walked over to a rock and started talking.

"Another rider? You sure?" Zer0 said.

"Yeah. A strong one. I couldn't tell how many gem tabs it had or if it was a her or she. But one thing I'm sure of, that rider is an ally and if we get someone like that to join us we can destroy all the oxidans!"

Zer0 looked away, "Look Tatsuya, I don't care if she is against us or with us. I will destroy any other rider, oxidan or human that comes in my way. So you better make sure that the rider doesn't cross paths with me or it will be only two riders again." Zer0 walked back over to where 0ne was and Tatsuya shook his head. He knew Zer0 would act like this but he wanted Zer0 to. Tatsuya wanted to see the crystal rider again and if Zer0 battled the crystal rider he would be able to see the mysterious fighter. 

Snake and Viper were walking until they saw a hurt Elephant on the ground.

"Snake! Viper! The Gem rider was too strong! And another rider came and attacked me! Why didn't you tell me about the Crystal rider?!"

Snake and Viper looked at each other with a terrified face.

"Another rider!" Snake yelled as Viper slowly made a fist.

"Those riders will die to our hands!" He said as the flowers around him suddenly died.

Elephant got up and dusted himself off.

"I swear in the name of justice! I will avenge my friends!" When Elephant turned around Viper's hand stretched and stabbed Elephant in the back.

"Vi…..per…..why…." Elephant fell to the ground as his eyes glowed purple.

"You only want revenge. You don't care about anything else." Viper spoke as his arm stretched back like a snake.

"I only want revenge. I don't care about anything else." Elephant said sounding like an emotionless zombie.

"Now, go get the riders!" Snake yelled as Elephant got up and walked away. 

Zer0 was outside walking until a giant mass hit him in the face knocking down.

"What the!? Oh it's an oxidan." Zer0 got up as Elephant came closer with a chain and mass in hand.

"I only want revenge. I don't care about anything else." Elephant transformed and tried attacking Zer0 who dodged most of his attacks.

"Well, let's start the hunt! _Henshin_!", Zer0 put the Lemon Quartz Gem tab in the driver and rock music started playing.

"I only want revenge! I don't care about anything else!" Elephant charged at Zer0 but before he could land a hit, Zer0 transformed.

" **Break! Lemon Quartz! Berserk Sniper!** "

Quartz pulled out his **Digger Staf** f and put it into sniper mode.

"Let's end this hunt shall we?" Quartz put his Lemon Quartz tab in the Digger Sniper and then pressed the trigger.

" **Shatter! Lemon Quartz! Quartz Sniper!** ", Quartz shot a super powered blast at Elephant center causing an explosion. "That was a clean shot! Too bad I couldn't use my two new gem tabs." But before Quartz could cancel the transformation, Elephant came from the smoke and uppercutted Quartz causing him to flip over.

"How! I landed a clean shot on you! You stubborn elephant! Just die already!" Quartz took off the Lemon Quartz tab and inserted one of his new Gem tabs, the rose quartz tab.

" **Break! Rose Quartz! Poison Flower!** "

The Digger staff went into whip mode and Quartz started whipping the Elephant Oxidan.

"How do you them apples!" He said but Elephant got up again unphased from the attack.

"I only want revenge! I don't care about anything else!" Elephant was about charge at Quartz again but a blur came and kicked down him down.

"Wait! Are you Crystal!" Quartz said holding up his Digger Whip.

"Kamen Rider Crystal to be exact! This Crystal will shine!" Crystal flipped the pickaxe switch and activated her finisher.

" **Shatter! Alexandrite! Rider Finish!** "

Crystal jumped into the air and kicked Elephant with her glowing foot.

Elephant fell down and got up but before it could charge back again,it transformed into its human form and passed out.

Crystal walked closer to finish off Elephant but Quartz whipped her Crystal.

"What are you doing! It's my golden chance to finish him!" Crystal said.

"I have two reasons! One, I found him first! Two, I can't fight something that can't fight back! And three, I hate you!", Quartz switched to his Amethyst form and went towards Crystal.

" **Break! Amethyst! Wild Hunter!** "

Quartz ran at Crystal but she dodged all his attacks and kicked him back.

"My great debut isn't now! Until then, Kamen Rider Quartz." Crystal disappeared and when Quartz turned around Elephant was gone.

"Ugh! I swear! First, the dumb elephant! Now, this female rider stole my kill!" Quartz pulled out the Amethyst tab causing his armor to dematerialize. 

At night, Tatsuya was getting ready for bed until the bell rang.

He opened it to see Zer0 & 0ne soaking wet from the rain.

"0ne, I'm going to talk to Tatsuya in private." Zer0 said walking past Tatsuya.

"Oh, uh, here! Let me get you a blanket!" 0ne stopped Tatsuya.

"No need. I already have my body on heat mode, thank you though."  
Tatsuya went into the back with Zer0 who told him about Crystal.

"I fought an elephant oxidan today and it was acting different…." Zer0 said.

"Different….how?", Zer0 got closer and began to whisper.

"Most of the Oxidans we battle have personalities or character traits. This one was like a zombie. He repeated the same thing over and over again. Plus, when I landed a perfect hit on him, he didn't even flinch or indicate any signs of pain. But because of it I saw a clear image of Crystal. Crystal is a girl, I think…..she uses an Alexandrite Gem. I couldn't tell if she had any other gem tabs on her though. She was really encouraged to have a "good" debut though, whatever that means.", Zero walked over to Tatsuya's computer and put a chip in it.

"Woah, what are you doing?"

"I'm installing a picture of Kamen Rider Crystal's rider form. I took a clean picture the moment she appeared." Zer0 pressed enter and the printer turned on.

"0ne! Let's go! I want to train some more!" Zer0 went outside as 0ne picked up a box.

"Hey Tatsuya, this was in your mail." 0ne threw and Tatsuya barely caught it.

Tatsuya read the card on top.

"Keep this with you until something dangerous happens! P.S! Don't tell Zer0! From the angelic, KRC!" Tatsuya sighed. Kasumi came downstair all tired, "What's wrong bro? Oh, who sent you the box?" She asked as Tatsuya sat it down.

"I think I know who it's from but I hope I'm wrong." 

In England, Rustoni opened the door to the forbidden castle.

"This is your home Kai, your father is waiting for you in the top room. Go to him." Kai nodded as he ran up the stairs and walked into a giant room full of treasure boxes and paintings.

"My son!" The King said turning around and hugging Kai tightly.

"I thought I would never see the day! Show me your Oxidan form, it's only formal."

Kai transformed into a camel oxidan and shook around, "It feels nice being in this form!" Kai said but his father wasn't happy.

"How can this be! You shouldn't be a camel but you should be a tyrant looking creature like this!" The King transformed into his Oxidan form, the King Oxidan.

"Woah." Kai said transforming back.

"We have much work to do. Follow me, I will bring you to your room." 

Tatsuya and Kasumi were walking to the hospital to visit their grandmother Ami until Elephant came stumbling around.

"Please…..save me!" Elephant's eyes turned purple as he transformed.

"I only care about revenge! I don't care about anything else!" Elephant pulled out a war hammer and then swung it around trying to hit Tatsuya.  
"I don't know what's happening! But I'll save you! Henshin!"

Tatsuya put the Cobalt tab in his Gem Driver and chinese standby music started playing. Elephant ran at Tatsuya but shattered cobalt pieces attacked him pushing him back but it seemed Elephant was unphased from the attempt.

"Zer0 was right, he's like an emotionless slave!"

Tatsuya flipped the pickaxe switch finishing the transformation.

" **Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker!** "

Gem struck Elephant with his **Miner Blade** but it had no effect.

"I only care about revenge! I don't care about anything else!" Elephant said before whacking Gem with his hammer.

Kasumi pulled the box Tatsuya got out her bag and threw it to him.

"Bro, use that!" She said before throwing it.

Gem caught it then opened it revealing a sapphire gem tab inside.

" **Sapphire Gem! Rank D!** "

"Why such low ranked! Who cares at this point!" Gem switched the cobalt tab with the sapphire tab and flipped the switch.

" **Break! Sapphire! Frozen Heart!** "

Gem looked at his hands but didn't feel a difference in power or anything. Elephant ran at him but Gem held out his hands and ice came out freezing Elephant from the waist down.

"Cool!" Gem said, "Really, ice puns, that's just….cold!"

Gem chuckled and flipped the switch on his Gem Driver.

" **Shatter! Sapphire! Rider Finish!"**

Gem froze the rest of Elephant into an iceberg than rider kicked him finishing it off.

"That was an adventure." Gem said turning back to normal.

Elephant rolled on the ground and turned back into his human form.

"Save me! Please!" Elephant said but before he could finish, the mysterious man in sunglasses came with two other biker looking guys.

"Who are you!" Tatsuya said raising his fists.

"The names Exo, but you can call me god. Lobster! Crab! Your up!" Exo snapped his fingers as the two guys transformed and grabbed Kasumi.

Before Tatsuya could stop them, Exo raised his hand, "Stop." He said as his eyes glowed red and Tatsuya froze in place.

"Hmph! Blast!" A soundwave came out of Exo's hand shooting Tatsuya far back.

"You're coming with me!" Exo grabbed Elephant then teleported away with Crab and Lobster.

"Kasu….mi!" Tatsuya said before a shadow came over him.

(Ending theme song-Samurai heart/Some like it hot)


	7. KRGem Episode 7: Rebound to Greatness

KRGem-Episode 7, Rebound to Greatness

(Opening-Colors of the heart)

Tatsuya woke up in a beautiful house seeing a woman, who looked like a mixture of a tomboy and girly girl grab some tea.

"You okay? While jogging I saw you passed out on the ground! Were you in a fight?" The woman gave Tatsuya the tea who drank it slowly.

"I was in a fight. The guy I fought needed help, he was being forced to fight. Last minute though we were rudely interrupted and I got knocked out. It's so weird because….my enemy is the one I feel bad defeating. Just seeing him cry and beg for help…..it got me confused, just what am I fighting for?" Tatsuya sighed as he put the tea down.

The woman nodded and handed Tatsuya his driver and tabs.

"You dropped this. By the way, I'm Ari. What's your name?" Tatsuya took his driver and strapped it on.

"The names Tatsuya. Just Tatsuya."

At an old abandoned warehouse, Exo walked over to a waiting Snake and Viper while holding Elephant by his collar.

"Viper…..fix me….." Elephant groaned quietly.

"Elephant, your body is rejecting my venom at weird rates. I'll be putting you down and use my parasite to control your body."

Exo laughed as the Crab and Lobster Oxidan put Kasumi down. "Explain to me this whole reason you made me bring this guy!" Exo kicked Elephant down as he began to slowly yell and transform.

"I put this hypnotic venom in him but his body is rejecting it, the venom was going to make him a war machine but a third rider has appeared. Now I'll be taking Elephant,thank you." Viper reached for Elephant but as he did, Exo's eye glow red under his sunglasses and Exo shot an echo wave blasting Viper and Snake back.

"I like your plan to make war machines but under your supervision it could go wrong. I'll use elephant as a means to see the riders full power. While they battle my guys, find me a Gem Tab why don't ya?", Snake hissed but Viper stopped him.

"Damn you Exo! We'll be back!" The two left at extreme speeds while Exo chuckled. Elephant then started transforming into his Oxidan form and rampaged around the whole warehouse.

"Let's rig this game."

Psiga got up and grabbed the bars of his cell as they started to rust.

"My powers! They're coming back! Master, our plan is going into full throttle! Let's hope Snake and Viper stay down until later. Jewel is taking longer than I thought. But our plan is absolutely amazing! At 5% I'll be able to kill that King's guards and damage him. But at the same time, I'm not a fighter. I like watching."

The King and Kai walked into a throne room and looked at pictures of a powerful oxidan in every single one.

"You see, my power is constantly leaking out my body. This human form is like a shell that will soon crack. When I took these pictures it only showed my Oxidan form. If this transfer doesn't work nothing will.", Kai looked at the King in a weird manner.

"Transfer?".

The King grabbed an old machine that looked like a helmet.

"I'll transfer Oxidan DNA from every Oxidan that has betrayed me into you. You will become absolute!" The King walked away as Kai watched. Is he okay taking away lives.

At night, Kasumi woke up and found herself tied up.

"Looky here! The princess is awake! How do you feel? I would feel honored if a god came and used me as part of his plan!" Exo laughed in a crazy manner. Kasumi spit the sock out her mouth.

"Your crazy!" she yelled trying to escape.

"Thank you. You see, your brother and his friends are going to come in like the three musketeers or Robin Hood! But he will either escape dead or in pain. There's an oxidan king and he is so close to coming here and starting a war." Exo took off his sunglasses revealing blood red eyes.

"A war against what?" Kasumi asked.

"A war against humanity, the other oxidans and me. Humanity is represented by Gem who will die in the war. Snake, Viper and the King will die to my hand! Cause I have a trump card waiting at the King's castle! I will win this war and no-one will get in my way!" Exo grabbed a chair and as he did, the whole thing rusted and turned into dust. Exo put on his sunglasses and chuckled.

"Enjoy your stay at Exo's Diner!" He laughed while walking away slowly, Kasumi was terrified now.

"Oh no."

Tatsuya and Zer0 were walking to the warehouse until the Crab and Lobster Oxidan came and attacked them.

"Is this what you really needed help with! You could take these guys!" Zer0 laughed kicking back Lobster who got back up swiftly.

"It's not them I'm worried about, it's their boss. Let's change!", The two put on their respective Gem Drivers and their Gem Tabs.

" **Henshin**!" They both said transforming into their rider forms and grabbed their weapons as it materialized in their hand.

" **Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker!"**

" **Break! Amethyst! Wild Hunter!** "

Crab jumped up and lunged forward at Quartz while Gem struck Lobster who only got back up swiftly.

"Your a fast one I see, try to keep up!" Gem and Lobster spud around leaving after images and clashing while Quartz landed a hit on Crab's defensive shell like body.

"Tatsuya give me Emerald!" Quartz said backing up, Gem nodded and threw the purple rider his green gem.

"Will it work?" Gem asked.

"Let's pray!" Quartz put in the Emerald tab and rock music started playing as he got surrounded by green emeralds.

" **Break! Emerald! Heavy Smasher!** " Quartz struck Crab again and it did major damage making Crab roll on the ground.

"This for ambushing us!" Quartz flipped the Package like switch activating the finisher.

" **Shatter! Emerald! Rider Finish!** ".

Quartz jumped into the air and kicked Crab knocking him into the air making him explode.

"Zer0 give me your Lemon Quartz! I want to try!" Quartz nodded and gave him the yellow gem tab.

"Alright, don't fail me now!" Gem put in the lemon quartz and yellow shards appeared around him as Chinese standby music played.

" **Break! Lemon Quartz! Berserk Sniper!** "

Gem ran behind Lobster and shot him twice.

"Too fast huh! Now it's time you pay for taking my sister! Tell me were she is!" Gem got ready to finish Lobster who remained silent. Gem put the Sapphire tab in the Miner Gun and pulled the trigger.

" **Shatter! Sapphire Gem Blast!** ", an icy wind froze Lobster then a blue energy ball came out destroying him.

The two riders demorphed as Zer0 and Tatsuya traded their tabs back.

"Tatsuya, you know they are testing us right?" Zer0 asked. Tatsuya looked in shock.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, they were sent to see how strong I am and if your alive in fighting shape. I saw it in their movements. That crystal rider, get her to join us. I won't work with her but we need the extra fire power. If our opponent is this strong we need it." Tatsuya nodded and they kept walking as Crystal watched in the background.

"My debut is now!" She said before leaving.

At the warehouse Exo walked over two bodies and touched them. His eye glowed as the bodies started to change.

"Soul."

The two bodies turned into Crab and Lobster, the two stretched and turned around facing Psiga.

"Looks like you've been busy." Psiga spoke. Crab and Lobster lunged at him but Psiga's eyes turned a pitch black and a black hole appeared sucking them in.

"Why must you be here? Go back to your cell! Or I'll force you." Exo's eyes glowed a blood red as Psiga floated into their air holding a giant black energy ball.

"You know my power far exceeds everyone else's!" Psiga opened his eyes revealing them to be pitch black.

"We won't fight here." The energy ball turned into a portal releasing Crab and Lobster.

"Psiga tell me this. You have the power to the King with only a clone. Why not kill me and him, then take charge?" Exo asked.

"Travelers only watch, they don't interfere unless something is wrong. Plus, taking charge is your thing…..Master"

(Ending Song-Samurai Heart/Some like it hot)

Tatsuya Hikari/Kamen Rider Gem: 4 Gem Tabs

Zer0/Kamen Rider Quartz: 4 Gem Tabs

?/Kamen Rider Crystal: ? Gem Tabs


	8. KRGem Episode 8

KRGem Episode 8-The Start of the real adventure!

(Opening-Colors of the heart by UVERworld)

Tatsuya and Zer0 were walking by a factory on their way to get Kasumi.

"Come out Crystal! I know your here! If I kill you now I'll have more Gem Tabs to defeat Tatsuya!" Zer0 smirked as he pulled out his **Digger Staff**.

Ari came out from behind a box and stepped back.

"Ari! What are you doing here!", Tatsuya ran to Ari as The Digger Staff dematerlized in Zer0's hand.

"I swore I saw Crystal." He thought.

"I saw you and this guy walking down here and tried following you both. Why'd you call me Crystal? Is that your sister's kidnapper?" Ari asked in a worried tone.

"No...It's n-nothing! Just head back home. Thank you again!" Zer0 and Tatsuya ran off as Ari watched them.

"My debut is now!"

Exo walked over to Psiga and stabbed his hand through him.

"Don't waist your power on these dumb clones! Wait for me okay? My plan is almost perfect! We just need our guests." Exo pulled out his hand as Psiga's body clone slowly faded away.

"Hurry master, the King will soon make his move." Psiga disappeared as Crab and Lobster walked over to Exo's side.

"Boys, when our rider friends get here. Let's welcome them with their good ol friend. Elephant!" Exo laughed manically as his eyes turned back to normal.

Tatsuya stopped for a moment and grabbed Zer0.

"You were going to kill her huh?" Tatsuya asked.

"What do you mean?" Zer0 said in a confused tone.

"Don't act like I didn't see you! You were going to kill Ari if she was Crystal! Then you would've taken her Gems so you can win our next fight!", Zer0 looked down at the ground then laughed a little bit.

"Tatsuya! Killing is in my programming! I changed my fate already and it's about damn time you change yours. So what if your a rider! If you actually did something out the norm maybe you could've saved Kasumi! When your predictable, your weak! But if your uneasy to read, only then you can be strong!" Zer0 kept walking and left Tatsuya.

"Maybe I should save your sister and and show you what I mean."

Tatsuya made a fist and looked at Zer0.

"No, I will….no I must save her myself! Only with power I can do that! I will get revenge! Zer0, will you help me!?" , Zer0 smirked then looked at Tatsuya.

"You know you shouldn't 100% trust me right?" He replied.

"I never do."

At the King's palace, Kai walked pass Psiga's cell.

"Another new guard?" Psiga spoke breaking the cold silence.

"Actually, I'm the Prince." Kai replied.

"What?! There's no way! The real prince shouldn't even be here. Unless... your a fake! No wonder! The real prince would've…..well….let's just say the real prince has a grudge on his old man." Psiga laughed and sat back.

"Who are you?" Kai asked getting irritated.

"The names Psiga. Your, "Dad", Lyo trapped me here.".

Kai looked at Psiga then walked away.

"I wonder how Lyo's face will be when I escape! Or when his son is the fake! Bwahaahaha!"

Zer0 and Tatsuya arrived at the warehouse.

"Exo! I want my sister back!", Tatsuya yelled getting ready to change.

"Come out here coward!", Zer0 spoke pulling out his amethyst.

Exo appeared on to rough with Kasumi in hand.

"So, you guys are here already? Well to get the girl there are to rounds. First, you have to kill Elephant for the first round and Second round is the returning Crab and Lobster!".

Elephant was chained up and crying from pain.

"Gem rider….help me….it hurts….I want to see Rex and Rat!" Elephant then changed and went berserk.

"I'll save you. Elephant. Henshin!" Tatsuya put his cobalt in and flippeded the switch.

"Hen-Shin!", Zer0 put in his amethyst and the two transformed.

" **Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker!** "

" **Break! Amethyst! Wild Hunter!** "

Quartz jumped and kicked Elephant but did no damage. Gem struck him twice with his **Miner Blade** but Elephant was still unharmed. Elephant blasted air out his trunk causing Quartz to fly into a tree, and he hit Gem causing Gem to fall into a bunch of boxes.

"Tatsuya switch to Emerald! We need fire power!"

Quartz switched to Rose Quartz and Gem switched to emerald.

" **Break! Rose Quartz! Poison Flower!** "

" **Break! Emerald! Heavy Smasher!** "

The two combined their power and punched Elephant back causing him to fall into the warehouse.

Quartz pulled out his **Digger Whip** struck Elephant in the back while Gem hit Elephant in the front with his **Miner Axe**.

Elephant rolled on the ground and screamed.

"It's our chance Zer0 now!"

"Right!"

Quartz and Gem flipped the switch activating their finishers.

" **Shatter! Emerald! Rider Finish!** "

" **Shatter! Rose Quartz! Rider Finish!** "

The two riders jumped into the air making a green and Pink rider kick. Elephant got up and turned into his human form.

"Thanks…..Gem….Quar…." Elephant turned into dust and faded away.

Crystal came from behind the two and grabbed a necklace, that had a picture of Rex, Rat and Elephant. "You guys did good. But now it's my turn. Crystal turned around and looked at the two.

"Let me battle the next two. I want to show my true power." Crystal allowed her armor to dissolve as her identity was…...

(Ending Song-Some like it hot/Samurai Heart)

Tatsuya Hikari/Kamen Rider Gem: 4 Gems

Zer0/Kamen Rider Quartz: 4 Gems

?/Kamen Rider Crystal: ? Gems


	9. KRGem Episode 9: The Next Round

KRGem Episode 9-The Next Round

(Opening Song-Colors of the heart by UVERworld)

Kamen Rider Crystal let her armour dematerialize revealing, Ari.

"I knew it.", Zer0 said as he got ready to attack.

"Ari? Wait, your Crystal! It all makes sense now. How come you didn't just arrive sooner?", Ari smirked.

"We'll you see Tatsuya. I wanted to wait till you actually needed help. It makes me a real threat to those Oxidans!".

Before Ari could finish, the Crab and Lobster Oxidan rushed at the three.

"Round two begins!", Exo could be heard laughing from the rooftop.

"Hey, Quartz! Gem! Let me take care of these guys!" Ari kicked Crab into Lobster and pulled out an Alexandrite Gem Tab.

" **Alexandrite Gem! Rank A!** "

"Henshin!", Ari said as she put in the gem tab, arabian hip hop standby music played. (Technically it's Kamen Rider Marika's music). Ari flipped the switch and rainbow colored gems became armour for her.

" **Break! Alexandrite! Rainbow Miracle!** ".

"This Crystal will shine! Kamen Rider Crystal!". Crystal pulled out her weapon, the **Break Arts** , which were in Tonfa mode. Lobster swiftly came at Crystal but she elegantly spun around countering all his attacks. Crab came from behind but Crystal kicked him back and hit Lobster in the chest with her other tonfa.

"Let's have some fireworks!", Crystal put her alexandrite into one of her tonfas.

" **Shatter! Alexandrite Crystal Thrust!** ". Crystal spun around making a rainbow colored ring knock Crab into the air. Then Crystal jumped up and thrusted her tonfa into his chest, destroying him.

"Too easy! Let me debut my next form!".

Crystal took out her alexandrite and put in a moonstone.

" **Moonstone Gem! Rank C-!** "

" **Break! Moonstone! Lunar Eclipse!** ".

The **Break Arts** combined and went into staff mode. Lobster and Crystal clashed head on, each dealing strong attacks to one another. Crystal turned around and hit Lobster in his back making him fall over.

"Now's my chance!", Crystal flipped the switch again and through her staff at Lobster.

" **Shatter! Moonstone! Rider Finish!** ".

Crystal threw her staff like a spear impaling Lobster. She then jumped up and did a rider punch finishing him off. Crystal let her armour dematerialize as she laughed.

"Was that a good performance or what!" She looked at the two, they were both confused and encouraged.

Psiga was in his cell while Rusten, one of the kings guards walked passed.

"Hey Rusten. Do you like fighting?" Psiga asked.

"Of course. I do come from a family of gladiators! Why?" Rusten readied his weapon just in case.

"Well, those riders that are causing King Lyo trouble. One of them are like you. They love to battle. He calls himself Quartz. Maybe you should defeat him to help the King out." Psiga smirked.

"Hmph, a puny human can't be a challenge. But….it could help out Master Lyo. Psiga, you're not planning anything are you?" Rusten looked at Psiga with a dirty look.

Psiga shook his head while grinning.

"I just want to help my master."

Rusten walked away.

"And my master isn't Lyo."

Ari, Tatsuya and Zer0 met Exo who had Kasumi behind him.

"Wow you guys did good. Too bad you have to die now." Exo held up a blood red energy ball and threw it at them but they were saved by a quick figure. Soon another figure took Kasumi too.

"Those damn snakes!".

Tatsuya looked up as he saw Snake and Viper in their monster forms in front of him.

"We will battle soon Gem. But first I have business with Exo." Viper and Exo looked at each other intensely.

"Viper, let's go. We have to meet up with Panther and Lion remember?" Snake looked at Viper who was in his human form. The two snake brothers sped away as Exo laughed and left.

Ari got up and walked away as Tatsuya hugged his sister. Zer0 got up and ran to Ari.

"Battle me! Right now!", Zer0 pulled out his amethyst but Ari just stared.

"I don't want to. Neither do you, you just want to have power. Maybe if you learned how to control yourself I'll fight you, cyborg. Don't do what you were made for.", Ari walked away as Zer0 was enraged.

"Control myself?! I am in control! I am….in control….right?".

Rusten appears from the Oxi point, the place where oxidans from England come to Japan. Rusten let out a might yell and swung his spear. As he did so all the trees around him fell.

"Humans these day have grown weak! Now, I'll find those riders!".

Rustoni came out from the Oxi point stopping Rusten.

"Brother, what are you doing here?!", she questioned holding up her staff.

"I want to get rid of those riders! And put any traitors to the King down! Are you in or out?!"

At Tatsuya's house, Tatsuya was watching over his sister as she slept, when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, Ari was on the other side waiting.

"Hey Tatsuya. I'm going to fight Zer0 tomorrow. He seems only confused for what he wants. I think I can lead him the right direction. Don't interfere got it?".

"If you will battle him, be careful. That's all I will say."

Snake and Viper went up to a cave to see a guy playing with puppets and a much older man.

"So...when do we do this thing Viper?"

"We start the elimination of riders now Lion. Follow me, we must discuss some more."

In the night, Kai walked to Psiga's cell and sat down.

"Tell me more about this place. And what Oxidan's are.".

Psiga grinned and chuckled.

"You have lot's to learn kid.", He laughed

(Ending Song-Some like it hot/Samurai Heart)

Tatsuya Hikari/Kamen Rider Gem: 4 Gems

Zer0/Kamen Rider Quartz: 4 Gems

Ari/Kamen Rider Crystal: 2 Gems

 **(Author's Note! My youtube friend, Specialform12 and I have made a Kamen Rider Crossover! My Kamen Rider Gem, of course, with his Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Royale! A medieval/chess themed rider! Tatsuya will help Royale in his time of need and it will also debut Tatsuya's super form! In the crossover, Specialform12's sentai, Shaman Sentai Mysticjar, also makes a debut! So check out Mysticjar and enjoy Gem! Hope you read the crossover! Also the reason there are short chapters is because of school and other projects I'm doing! I promise the next chapter will be longer though! Ja nee!)**


	10. KRGem Episode 10: When the Water Drops

_**Kamen Rider Gem Episode 10, When the Water stops**_

Tatsuya grabbed his drink and sighed. Today was the day Ari was going to show Zer0, "How to break destiny", The thing is, Tatsuya thinks Zer0 already escaped destiny. What does Ari see that he doesn't? Tatsuya went outside and saw 0ne.

"You know what's happening huh?" Tatsuya sighed.

"We need to stop this from happening. Zer0 plans a death match. There will be only one survivor.", 0ne said.

"Oh no, and I thought stuff couldn't get any worse!".

As Tatsuya said that, Snake, Viper and two other wild looking men walked over.

"Lion, that's Gem!", Snake said pointing directly at Tatsuya.

"Kay. Come on Panther! Let's show them not to mess with the Wild Tribe!"

Lion and his buddy, Panther, transformed into their respective Oxidan forms. Tatsuya walked in front of 0ne and held out his driver.

"We need to go, Henshin!".

Tatsuya inserted his Cobalt tab into the driver and transformed. Shards of Cobalt surrounded him and became his armour as his **Miner Blade** , materialized in his hand.

" **Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker!** ".

Gem and Lion rushed at each, both clashing in mid air.

At the King's castle, Kai just heard the truth about Oxidans and the riders.

"So…..we all….were originally humans!? My dad wants to rule the world! This is all too much to take in! Do the riders know this! I bet we could try stopping them!", Kai yelled.

"It's too late. Once the bomb has started falling you can't put it back up. It means once something starts you can't stop it.", Psiga looked out his window and took a giant breath of air.

"But, if you kill your dad. There's no reason for this if he is gone. You can just blame the death of your dad on one of the prisoners.", Psiga smirked while looking out the window.

Kai walked away and saw his dad's room.  
"With him gone…..the world can be peaceful….with him gone…..I don't have to be an oxidan. UGH! How come when I wanted answers, I end up regretting I asked for them!".

Lyo came out of his room and put his arm on his son's shoulder.

"You okay Kai?", Kai pushed Lyo back. "Stay away from monster! I'm going home!".

Rustoni came to aid his king, Lyo lifted up his hand.

"Execute him.", Rustoni stumbled backwards a little bit. "Are you sure my lord?".

"If he won't claim the throne than he is not worthy of being in my bloodline.", Rustoni bowed down and used his extreme speed to hunt down the prince.

At the center of an open field, Zer0 waited for Ari, who came just as he got impatient.

"Before I get rid of you. Tell me, why aren't I in control of my fate?", Zer0 pointed his driver at her.

Ari strapped on her driver and held up her moonstone gem, "You say you're in control of what you do but you're not. I've seen it before. The reason you want to fight Tatsuya and I is because you want to be strong. You like the thrill, you're like Tatsuya, and that's what you hate about it. You're slowly becoming human and because of it. So you want get rid of every resemblance you have that is making you human."

Zer0 put on his driver and put his Citrine gem in it, "Shut up! Henshin!"

"I knew you would act like this. Henshin!"

" **Break! Citrine! Electric Zap!"**

" **Break! Moonstone! Lunar Eclipse!** "

Crystal and Quartz charged at each other with their respective weapons in hand. Crystal dodged Quartz's lightning and struck him in the chest with her **Break Arts** in staff mode.

"You don't know me! No one does!", Quartz kicked Crystal back and flipped the switch on his driver five times.

" **Shatter! Citrine! Rider Finish!** "

"Maybe people could let you if you didn't want to kill them all the time!", Crystal flipped the switch on her driver too. Quartz and Crystal charged at each other with powered up fists, ready to destroy one another.

"Ari!"

"Zer0!"

" **Shatter! Moonstone! Rider Finish!** "

Gem was rolling on the ground as the Lion and Panther Oxidan ran towards him.

"Why are you guys always trying to kill me?!", Gem blocked Lion's claws with his sword but Panther punched him from behind.

"You are taking away our peace! We want to roam this world free without knowing humans like you are trying to kill us!", Snake answered.

"He is right. You humans would kill us….so we must fight back!".

Gem thought about what he heard.

"Peace? Kill you? Wait a minute! Let's talk, maybe we can coexist!", Lion and Panther looked at Viper.

"Talk? It's too late for that! You've already killed six innocent oxidans! Lion, Panther, finish the job."

Gem put in the Sapphire gem and put the **Miner Blade** in axe mode.

" **Break! Sapphire! Frozen Heart!** "

"0ne! Go stop Zer0 and Ari! I'll handle this."

Gem flipped the switch on his driver while 0ne ran off.

" **Shatter! Sapphire! Rider Finish!** ", Gem swung his axe. A gust of wind froze Lion and Panther but they quickly escaped the ice.

"Snake! Get that rider's friend. We can't risk anything!".

Snake disappeared in a flash chasing after 0ne.

At Lyo's castle, Rustoni was thinking about what Rusten and her talked about.

 **Flashback**

"Brother, what are you doing here?!", she questioned holding up her staff.

"I want to get rid of those riders! And put any traitors to the King down! Are you in or out?!"

"The riders will be defeated by the Oxidans who live with humans. It is not our place to…"

"Not our place for what!? We were once humans! With a mom and a dad! We must show this new generation of humans who is supreme! Those riders give people courage...We don't need courage or a heart! Us oxidans only need power!"

"Wha...what are you talking about! We are still human!" Rustoni persisted not to listen to her brother.

"You call this human!", Rusten turned into his Oxidan form and all the flowers and grass around him rusted and turned to dust.

"I'll leave next monday, after that it's either you come with me. ***points spear at Rustoni*** or die trying to stop me."

 **Flashback Ends**

"No hearts?", Rustoni put her hand over her heart only to not feel a pulse nor beat of a heart. Lyo walked up behind her and touched her shoulder making her jump backwards, reading her staff.

"Oh, I'm sorry my king!", Lyo raised his hand giving her a sign to calm down.

"Calm down Rustoni. Anyways, you remember my son Kai right?".

"Of course! He is a good kid. Well mannered, I would feel proud if he was one of my own."

Lyo walked forward as his hand ran across the railing of the stairs.

"You and your brother will kill Kai if you seem him, he is unfit to be my son."

Rustoni stood there in shock.

"Do we Oxidans really have no heart? ***falls to her knees*** Are we really monsters!?", Rustoni screamed.

Lion clawed at Gem as he tried to defend, the two were too strong for him to take on alone.

"I need more power!", Gem switched to his Emerald form then put the Cobalt tab in the **Miner Axe**.

" **Shatter! Cobalt Gem Execution!** "

Gem ran at Panther and struck him with the axe destroying him. Lion stood his ground, losing his cool and fun ego, now becoming more like a savage beast.

"I'll kill you!", Lion jumped into the air and charged at Gem. Gem slowly flipped the switch on his driver and his foot glowed a bright green.

" **Shatter! Emerald! Rider Finish!** ".

Gem turned around swinging his foot, hitting and destroying Lion.

"I'm…. ***turns back to normal*** sorry…."

Viper looks at Tatsuya who was getting up to find Zer0 and Ari.

"Maybe he can help us… ***Looks at a red gem that's emitting heat*** "

0ne was running until he saw an explosion. He went to the fire and a rider's shadow was there.

"Guess who won?", the voice said as 0ne's eyes widened.

"No...no!"

Tatsuya ran with tears in his eyes, "0ne, please tell me you made it! Please!", Tatsuya ran around the corner to see 0ne on his knees and saw the victorious rider.

"You actually…..No!"

Tatsuya Hikari/Kamen Rider Gem: 4 gems

Zer0/Kamen Rider Quartz: 4 gems

Ari/Kamen Rider Crystal: 2 gems

 **(Hello, it's Pineapple here! Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry for not being so active lately, but because of school and stuff it's been rough, Summer break is coming though! I have also been helping write and co-create another rider series called Kamen Rider Cube who is owned by my friend Tylore Rogers! Yes, we have wrote and finished the crossover but it won't be coming till much later! In the crossover, expect an Animager cameo and Cube's super form! Gem will soon get Gaidens! The first two gaidens, as you probably guessed is the, Kamen Rider Quartz Gaiden and Kamen Rider Crystal Gaiden. The crystal gaiden will show how Ari got her driver and what she has to do to protect others! In the quartz gaiden, Zer0 and 0ne will meet their co-creator, , but has he forgiven them for killing his friend? The two gaidens will have exclusive forms and riders! Here is a sneak peek!)**

Zer0 ran at the Sabertooth Oxidan knocking it down, he put on his Gem Driver and looked at the Medusa Quartz gem.  
"Too risky, let's go Rose Quartz."

" **Break! Rose Quartz! Poison Flower!** ", Quartz ran at the Sabertooth blocking it's attacks with his **Digger Staff.**

 **(That's all, bye bye!)**


	11. KRGem Episode 11: Freaking Out

**Kamen Rider Gem Episode 11, Freaking Out**

(Opening Song-Colors by UVERWorld)

Snake and Viper walked to the Wild Tribe's cave, two men came over to them.

"Where's Lion and Panther? Did you guys defeat the rider?", One asked.

"I'm sorry, Cheetah...Gem rider got him.", Snake looked at the ground as Cheetah ran to a wall and clawed at it in his Oxidan form.

"Cheetah! Come on, we are going to kill every human in sight!", The other man turned into a Leopard Oxidan. As they walked away, Viper stopped them.

"No! This isn't part of our plan! Remember our goal! We want to defeat the King and the rider's to coexist with humans!", Leopard turned around and roared.

"That was your plan! But look where that's been getting us! We are leavi…", Before Leopard could finish Viper transformed into his Oxidan form and had Leopard on the ground in mere seconds.

"Don't test me Leopard.", Viper said. The Snake Oxidan guarded Viper from the now angry Cheetah. Lynx came, seeing her made Leopard and Cheetah run to her side.

"Our deal is now off, Snake and Viper. There aren't any Oxidans who want to coexist with humans. Now it is either destroy the riders or they destroy you."

Tatsuya was on his knees as Crystal came out the flames.  
"Zer0! You murderer!", 0ne started punching Crystal, each punch getting weaker after the other.

"I'm still alive 0ne.", Zer0 was standing there, the flesh from his hand was gone and it showed circuitry. Zer0 left and 0ne chased after him. Tatsuya walked over to Crystal who just demorphed.

"What happened? I thought you two were gonna..", Tatsuya noticed Ari was holding her right arm.

"After we clashed, he felt pain. He's...becoming more human. I stopped the duel so that weak he can fight with a functioning hand to make it fair. It was only an excuse though. He honestly was ready to keep fighting though.", Ari sat down at a nearby bench.

"Zer0, is really serious about this. Here, I'll take you home."

At Zer0's forest, 0ne was astonished at the news.

"Zer0, why do you keep picking these fights!? ", 0ne asked. Zer0 looked up at the night sky.

"Because it will help me stay me! I'm becoming like...Tatsuya and Ari! I don't want that! I want to stay as a powerful unstoppable rider! I don't want those dreaded emotions!".

"Zer0, I don't get why you hate humans so much. There emotions, it...it is what makes them strong. I encourage you in this, Gem war or whatever but I only did cause I saw a person who could evolve but you want to devolve. I don't see that, "brother", I was supposed to have anymore.", 0ne said. Zer0 looked at 0ne and walked up to him.

Cheetah and Leopard were rampaging a city attacking everyone and thing in site.

"Humans! We are the Oxidans! And we are here to destroy everything! We are going wild!", Leopard grabbed a poll and it turned to rust. Cheetah grabbed a car and it slowly turned to rust, Cheetah then kicked the rusted vehicle into a building causing more panic.

Tatsuya and Ari saw this.

"I can fight still!", Tatsuya sat Ari down.

"No you can't, I'll handle these guys. Stay here. Henshin!", Tatsuya put his Cobalt Gem tab in his driver and transformed.

" **Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker!** ". Gem ran at the two Oxidans with his **Miner Blade** and struck Leopard but he only got back up. Cheetah kicked Gem into Leopard, who clawed at him making him roll over. Zer0 ran over to the scene.

"Another flaw you people have. You care too much about your injuries that you don't fight. I will change that one day. Hmph, Hen-shin!". Zer0 put in his Amethyst Gem tab and transformed.

" **Break! Amethyst! Wild Hunter!** ", Quartz kicked Leopard back and tackled him. Gem tried to hit Cheetah but he blocked with his arms. Cheetah jumped up into the air and used his claws to stay on the side of the building.

"Darn cat. It won't be up there for long though!", Gem put his Emerald Gem tab into the **Miner Gun**.

" **Shatter! Emerald Gem Bullet!** ", A giant green axe like blast came out Gem's weapon and hit Cheetah making him land on the ground. Gem struck Cheetah in the chest then kicked him into a wall.

"You haven't won yet!", Cheetah let out a roar blasting Gem back.

"I've dealt with roars bigger than that!", Gem switched to his Emerald form and hit Cheetah with his **Miner Axe** , knocking him into a pile of bushes. Quartz grabbed Leopard's arm and twisted it.

"Ow! Your a meaning!", Leopard cried. Quartz scoffed.

"Grow up already."

" **Shatter! Amethyst! Rider Finish!** ", Quartz's hand glowed purple as he rider punched Leopard into the air and then sliced him in half with his **Digger Staff** , destroying him.

"Tatsuya. Stop acting aloaf and kill your enemy next time!", Gem took off his driver and sighed.  
"Maybe if I didn't have a friend that cared about killing me I could keep my mind on the battle!".

"Friend? Is that what you consider me as?! A friend! I am your eternal rival! The one that will destroy you with his own hands!", Zer0 walked away as Tatsuya made a fist.

Snake and Viper were walking on top of a roof as Snake pulled out a brown gem.

"There glowing again. Do you think that means it has found someone that can control it's power?", Snake asked.

"It's Tatsuya and Zer0. These gems will give them a power boost. Only Tatsuya's _**burning**_ passion and Zer0's _**clouded**_ mind can control them. I think I'm okay giving Tatsuya one but that Zer0 guy. He's trouble. Real trouble.", Viper held up a red gem and it glowed.

Exo and Psiga walked into a dark warehouse.

"See master, I told you I had a base for us.", Psiga laughed as Exo looked around.

"Sweat! But why did we leave our old one?", Exo asked.

"You were too careless and gave away your position Exo. Now, what was your plan with Kai? The fake prince?", Exo grinned as he started a blue gem like motorcycle.

"I'll tell you later. Now, let's make those riders...Ride".

Ari woke up and noticed Tatsuya was gone. She went into the bathroom and looked at her bruise in the mirror. It was small but hurt like heck.

"Darn it. Out of all these times.", Tatsuya opened the door to his house and sat down on the couch with a confused expression on his face.

"What happened?", Ari asked.

"Look outside. I was trying to find any other gems for us in battle but while walking home, there were two motorcycles both looking like our respective forms. A note was with them. Yours is called the **Crystal Runner** and mine is called the **Gem Machine**. Dumb names but they could help us.",Tatsuya handed the note to Ari.

"Do you think Zer0 got one?", Ari asked. Tatsuya nodded. He didn't want to talk about Zer0. A loud noise could be heard outside.

At the city Cheetah was attacking again with Lynx. Lynx transformed and shoot energy balls that rusted, gates, benches, doors and cars.

Quartz came on his purple motorcycle the, **Quartz Berserker**.

"I guess you cats like to keep coming back! I'll send you both to the afterlife!", Quartz ran at the two with his **Digger Staff**.

"Why?! Why do I feel so, weird! I'm becoming human! I must...no I will not become human! I want to stay me!", Quartz kicked Cheetah back and ran at Lynx. Lynx dodged each one of Quartz's attacks and punched him into a wall. Quartz's switched to his Citrine form and shot lightning at the two Oxidans but they kept flipping and jumping over them.

"Stop moving!", Quartz said.

"Dumb cyborg. If he only were like those humans. How they get focused when they get mad sometimes. Well it's over for you!", Cheetah jumped up and struck Zer0 in the chest knocking back into his human form. Before Cheetah could finish off Zer0, Crystal came and kicked Cheetah back. Gem, in his Sapphire form charged at Lynx and shot ice blasts at her.

"So your Gem. Interesting, you will be a perfect test subject for me to use my new power.", Lynx held up a Lapis Gem tab and it glowed a dark blue.

" **Lapis Lazuli Gem! Rank C+!** ".

Crystal jumped up and took the gem tab before Lynx could absorb its power.

"You little!", Lynx shot energy blasts towards Crystal but Gem threw his **Miner Gun** and it took the hit, getting rusted for Crystal.

"Ari! Now!", Crystal put the Lapis Gem tab in her driver and activated it.

"This is the power of us humans! Zer0…".

" **Break! Lapis! Holy Saver!** ", crystal like wings came out of Crystal's back and shattered into pieces. The shards hit both Cheetah and Lynx as Crystal's **Break Arts** went into Nun-Chuck mode.

"This crystal...Will shine!"

(Ending Song-Some Like it hot/Samurai Heart)

Tatsuya Hikari/Kamen Rider Gem: 4 Gems

Zer0/Kamen Rider Quartz: 4 Gems

Ari/Kamen Rider Crystal: 3 Gems

 **(Hey PineappleRider here! Thanks for reading this chapter! As you can guess, this is where the crossover between Royale and Gem starts to take place. Zer0 is starting to become more human even though he hates it and Ari got her new power up! I just realized I made her next form a steven universe joke XD! Here, I'll give you a hint, Peridot/Cyber Queen. Also, I nearly forgot to give the "riders" a motorcycle to "ride!". Sorry if I'm not posting as much, I've not only been trying to finish school but I am helping out another rider series called Kamen Rider Cube. I've also finished Gem's movie even though it won't be coming out till much later and I plan many forms for the riders. See you next time! PineappleRider signing off. P.S after this episode, the Royale X Gem or the Yasei Sentai Animager Crossover will happen, depending on which you read first.)**


	12. KRGem Episode 12: Start of a War

**Kamen Rider Gem, The Start of a War**

" **Break! Lapis! Holy Saver!** ", Crystal looked at Lynx who smirked.

"So Viper was right! You humans just take power, without even knowing where it came from. Hey, do you even know where us Oxidans came from?", Lynx said. Crystal looked down to think about it, as she did, Quartz ran to attack Lynx, but in a flash, Cheetah took the hit.

"Hpmh, and you call us heartless…..We just want to…", Cheetah blew up as Gem punched Quartz into a wall.

"Tatsu..", Gem punched Quartz again, this time with more anger.

"Zer0, do you have any idea! ( **Viper: You are taking away our peace! We want to roam this world free without knowing humans like you are trying to kill us**!) That these, "Monsters", are just like Ari and I!? ( **Viper: You've already killed six innocent oxidans**!) They want to coexist! But killing them, killing another species is telling them no! You want to change, but there is nothing for you to change! You don't want to be a human, what kind of excuse is that!? Look around, this world is full of life and wonderful things! If your trying to get rid of that, then I'll get rid of you!", Quartz got up enraged, he ran towards Gem and punched his helmet destroying it revealing his human face.

"Zer0, it ends here!", Gem's hand glowed a vibrant cyan as blue flames surrounded his fist.

" **Sha-Sha-Shatter! Cobalt! Rider Finish!** ", Gem punched Quartz into a wall, as he did, Zer0's Gem Driver fell off along with all his gem tabs. Zer0 stayed stuck in the crack as Lynx charged at Crystal.

A couple buildings away, Viper stood watching the battle. He held a crimson gem that started emitting heat hotter than before.

"Viper, do you think Gem is suited for the Garnet?", Snaked asked.

"That depends, is Quartz ready for the Smoky Quartz?", Viper replied. Snake pulled out a brown gem tab that was emitting smoke.

"But, what happens when Psiga finds out we stole these..", Viper transformed and looked towards the sun.

"We have been running from Psiga, the King and the riders for all our lives. It's time, we take back the night!".

Tatsuya watched as Lynx fell to the ground and exploded. Zer0 fell to the ground too, he weakly got up and grabbed his belongings. Tatsuya and Ari left on their bikes leaving Zer0. It began to ran as Zer0 looked up at the moon and started yelling.

Kai was face down trying to get up. Water from the lake he was running splashed everywhere as the Butterfly and Moth Oxidan chased after him.

"You questioned the King! Now, you left the royal family! Your blood shall make your father proud!", The Butterfly Oxidan jumped into the air to finish off Kai but Rustoni in her Oxidan form came and struck Butterfly with her staff, destroying him.

"Ru….Rustoni?! You killed one of your brothers men? Are you a traitor?!", Moth screamed.

Rustoni turned into her human form and held up her hand. Moth's eyes turned a vibrant purple and he fell asleep.

"Kai, is it true that you are leaving the kingdom?", Rustoni asked.

"Stay away from me! I know what you, my father, and your brother were going to do if I stayed. You were going to sacrifice your own kind to make me stronger! And you just killed another soul! Do you not have a heart!", Kai threw a punch but Rustoni caught it with her head down.

"Fine then. Next time we meet, it will be as enemies. I won't call you Kai…..You are now known to me as Camel. And all Camels die.", Rustoni grabbed the Moth Oxidan.

"He could be used to kill the riders.", She said holding him.

Rusten was watching his men spar as they clashed fists.

"Good. Get stronger and stronger. Soon, that king will die of old age and I will rule the throne.", Rusten grinned as the Bee and Wasp Oxidan knocked the Shark Oxidan into a wall. The Whale Oxidan came to his master's side.

"My Lord, Butterfly was killed.", Whale spoke.

"By who?"

Zer0 rode his **Quartz Berserker** around town searching for something to just make him calm down.

0ne was gone, doing something in secret and Zer0 couldn't get a hold of what he wanted anymore. The lost cyborg stopped and saw the Moth Oxidan attacking humans.

Zer0 got off his bike and ran towards the wild moth kicking it down.

"Who are you?", Moth questioned.

"Just a lost cyborg searching for what he wants. And right now, I want to stop you.", Zer0 put on his Gem Driver put in his Amethyst tab.

"Henshin!".

" **Break! Amethyst! Wild Hunter!** "

Quartz cracked his knuckles and chuckled.

"Let the hunt begin."

{Insert song, Strength-Abingdon Boys School. It's Zer0's theme song}

Quartz charged at Moth attacking him with fast fists.

"I thought you didn't like humans!", Moth said.

Tatsuya came but stopped, watching Zer0 fight the Oxidan.

"I honestly don't know if I like humans or not. Actually, I think I'm just jealous of how much potential and freedom they have. Something that I can never have. You hear that Tatsuya? I've been jealous. But now, I trust humans.", Quartz pulling out his Rose Quartz gem.

"Why do you trust apes?", Moth said curiously.

"Because they are unique,special. Just like these gems. And that's why I hunt you Oxidans! So that I feel unique,so that I feel special!", Quartz put in the pink gem and flipped the pickaxe on his driver.

" **Break! Rose Quartz! Poison Flower!** ", Quartz held up his hand and the **Digger Whip** came to him. The Bee and Wasp Oxidan came to help Moth.

"We were given orders by Rusten! Now kill him!",But Gem in his Cobalt form and Crystal in her Alexandrite form attacked the two oxidans.

"Go for it, Zer0!", Crystal cheered.

Quartz whipped the Moth Oxidan multiple times making it fall.

"Guys….", Quartz put his Citrine gem into the Digger Whip.

"Time for the finish!".

" **Shatter! Citrine Quartz Whiplash!** "

The whip started sparking and Quartz struck Moth destroying him. Quartz switched back into his Amethyst form as Gem and Crystal met up with him.

"Tatsuya….fight me.", Quartz said.

"What?", Gem asked.

"Not this again!"

"No...not as a rival or as an enemy but as a friend. Like a sparing match.", Quartz laughed holding up his fists.

Gem laughed too. The riders ran at each other and both threw punches. Quartz caught Gem's fist and Gem caught Quartz's. The two riders fell onto the ground both laughing as the sun set.

Psiga watched in the background.

"They are growing….Soon they will achieve their new powers.", Psiga opened a blackhole like portal and disappeared in it.

 **[Hey guys PineappleRider here! So I don't have much to say other than Zer0 is now from Anti-Villain to Anti-Hero! So I got a question asking, how did Ari get her driver? Ari's origins will be explained in the Kamen Rider Crystal Gaiden! Where she obtains the Zircon gem tab! So, around next episode Ari will get her final normal form and Zer0 along with Tatsuya will get their super form! Also, I wonder what 0ne is doing? Is this for the other super forms…..wink wink nudge nudge. Ok that's a wrap and this is PineappleRider signing off!]**

Here is a sneak peak of the Kamen rider Crystal gaiden.

Crystal blocked herself from the Vulture oxidans quick attacks.

"It's over!", Vulture screeched.

Crystal cowardly stood back as a blue light could be seen in the distance.

"Henshin!"

" **Break! Benitoite! Clouded Hero!** ", A blue Kamen Rider with a suit similar to Tatsuya's Cobalt form punched Vulture into a pile of bushes.

End of the Sneak peak

Tatsuya Hikari/Kamen Rider Gem: 4 Gem tabs

Zer0/Kamen Rider Quartz: 4 Gem tabs

Ari/Kamen Rider Crystal: 3 Gem tabs


End file.
